Tears of an Angel
by BethyQuake
Summary: AU! Castiel was the one fighting Lucifer in "Hammer Of the Gods" but Gabriel intervened and ends up getting stabbed In front of Castiel. I own nothing.


**A/N Okay, so I felt like writing a depressing story. Sue me. It really just came to me while listening to this song. So I counter sue. Really I wrote it less than an hour. This is what happened when you give BethyQuake the flu. So sue me again if I get grammar wrong.**

**Gosh, if Tea Party of Madness see's this...**

**Summary: AU Castiel was the one fighting Lucifer in "Hammer Of the Gods" but Gabriel intervened and ends up getting stabbed In front of Castiel. Isn't that cheery.**

"_Castiel singing."_

_**"Other angels singing."**_

* * *

Castiel fell to his knees, cradling Gabriel's head as he tried to stop blood and Grace pouring out of the wound in his abdomen, though he knew it was futile. Gabriel's six wings had already started to singe into the floor.

Vaguely, Castiel noticed Lucifer dropping Gabriel's Archangel blade and stepping back in horror, before disappearing, but Castiel payed no attention. Not to Sam or Dean behind him, not to the pagans. He didn't even notice some of the higher ranked angels flying in as they felt the grace of a thought long dead Archangel. His brother was dying. But he couldn't.

"No you can not go. Not this way. Not now..." Castiel cried, adjusting his grip on Gabriel as he stirred.

Tears fell from Castiel's eyes as his big brother's eyes opened.

"...Cassie." Gabriel chocked out, "...I'm sorry...little bro...I couldn't...do...it."

"Killing Lucifer does not matter, Brother-"

"It does!...it does...because if I'm...not gonna...make it...you ...you need to be...safe." He coughed, and closed his eyes. "I'm dying, Cas..."

Castiel struggled with what to say. How to convey all of these emotions that overwhelmed him. He pressed his forehead to Gabriel's and, to the shock of the non-angels present, he sang softly.

"_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky"_

His voice was clear, musical, and quiet, but it could be heard from the farthest reaches of Heaven. His emotions carried into his words, angels all over the world of different ranks stopped and sung **l**with him as he hugged the slowly fading Gabriel.

**_"Can you hear heaven cry_**

**_Tears of an angel oh_**

**_Tears of an aaaangel..._**

**_Tears of an angel_**

**_Tears of an aaaangel."_**

The Winchesters were shocked, angels they had been fighting, Michael, Raphael, and more, were here. Watching their dying brother and singing. Knowing they couldn't heal a word made from an Archangels blade. Dean noticed with shock that stiff Castiel had tears running down his face.

_"Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river would run to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me."_

As the angels rejoined for the chorus, a few of them had tears in their eyes. They all recognised Gabriel, the one angel that had made Heaven for angels less stiff and more fun.

**_"Can you hear heaven cry_**

**_Tears of an angel_**

**_Tears of an aaaangel..._**

**_Tears of an angel_**

**_Tears of an aaaangel."_**

Castiel shook Gabriel gently, nudging him to keep his eyes open, not to sleep, as Gabriel weakly held his hand. Gabriel had practically raised him. Taught him everything he knew before he left.

_"So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

_I'm here, don't you fear."_

Gabriel's eyes started to flutter and Castiel's voice broke as the Archangels took over, with the lower ranking angels backing up, as Castiel couldn't finish.

Even though Gabriel want the youngest Archangel, they all viewed him as younger with his childish attitude. The day he left Heaven was a dark day indeed.

**_"Little one, don't let go..._**

**_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_Don't let go..._**

**_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_**

**_Don't let go..._**

**_(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)"_**

As Gabriel's hand fell slack, and his wings burnt, forever into the floor, Castiel took over,

_"Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words..._

_are a lie..."_


End file.
